1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cover structure intended for use on a saddle-ride type vehicle. The body cover structure is provided with a cover member making up a center tunnel part arranged between a seat and a leg shield covering from ahead the legs of its occupant.
2. Description of Background Art
Saddle-ride type vehicles are known wherein a body cover structure is provided with a center tunnel part between a leg shield for covering in front of the legs of its occupant and a seat on which the occupant sits. Step floors are provided for placing the legs of an occupant. The step floors are arranged on the two sides of the center tunnel part with the center tunnel part being configured of a plurality of covering members. See, for example, JP-A No. 2008-213520.
In a structure with center tunnel part covering members extending in the longitudinal direction, if the rigidity of these covering members is to be increased, enlarging the covering members and arranging the covering members close to the step floors might involve the disadvantage that the occupant's comfort in placing his or her legs on the step floors is impaired by the boundary parts between the covering members and the step floors.